Descendants of Camelot
by demigodgirl27
Summary: Merlin has a descendant named Melina, Arthur has one named Adria. They don't get along well like Merlin and Arthur did. But Melina finds something that ties their fates together. Melina has the same destiny as Merlin had for Arthur. The great dragon and Merlin are still alive. Merlin still looks young. Bad news Mordred and Morgan are Alive. It's up to the 2 girls to save the world.
1. The book

"Melina's POV: 4th book so far in the day, and into the 5th. Little did I know that this book, the 5th I read on the first day of summer vacation would change my life. It was old and damaged. It had been in my family for centuries. It was written by some one "unknown" my mother said. She knew the truth. We were descended of one of the characters in the book. The tales weren't legend but history. Picking up the book I blew the dust off it. Faded letters that were once golden paint. 'The legend of King Arthur' it read. It was the first book I ever read. Yes, I'm very smart. I wouldn't be in the honor role if I wasn't smart.

"Melina be careful with that book. It's as old as the legend it's self!" MY MOM/a yelled form her room. 'Damit, how could she know I was in the attic' I thought. I was in the attic looking for it. I sat down on a box of Christmas decorations and I opened the book. I loved the story! My favorite character was Merlin. He was a servant boy with a secret of magic and Arthur's best pal. (A/n: the tv show is how the story is written down in the story here) "Melina Emrys get down from there and be careful with the book" my dad said. They always want me to be careful with it. I took the book, climed down the ladder and plopped into my bed. I picked a random page and started to read. This was were Merlin fist met the great dragon. I read and I heard something out side. I opened my window of my room. It was at the side of my bed. I looked to see what the noise was. It sounded like wings of a bird, but it was stronger. I closed my window and a contributed to read.


	2. The Letter and Spells

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Melina's POV: it was night time around 10 when I finished the precious family book. I closed the book and laid on my bed. The book on my desk. I couldn't sleep and I just got up and read the book again. I saw something on the back of the front cover. It was what looked like a place to keep something. I took a nail filer I had and didn't think what my parents would say. I just cut the back of the front cover and I found a letter. It read 'whoever finds this is my descendant. A descendant of a powerful warlock. Merlin is my name, I'm called Emrys sometimes. Only by my enemies. If you are reading this, you have to learn magic fast. You were born with it. You have the same destiny as I did with King Arthur. But you have to protect his descendant. You must stop the descendants of Mordred and the descendants of Morgana. You protect Arthur's descendant because they will be the future king or queen of Camelot. I was told by the Great dragon that it's your destine. I've wrote a few spells down for you to a id="_GPLITA_1" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by coupcoup" href=" story/story_ ?storyid=10812002chapter=2/#"PRACTICE/a. I made a wand for you. I hope your magic will be as good as mine ever was./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-love, Merlin Emrysp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"- Inguis (fire)p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Aqua (water)p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Lumos (light)p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-fulgetrum (lighting)p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"- ps. You should of heard the great dragons wings earlier today.'p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I sat there astounded, and shocked. I picked up this wooden 'wand'. It had a lions head carved into it. I heard my parents a id="_GPLITA_2" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by coupcoup" href=" storystory_ ?storyid=10812002chapter=2/#"SNORES AND/a knew if this was real I had to use these spells in the woods behind our house./p 


	3. The great Dragon in a dream

Athena POV (for the whole story): I grabbed a purse that I had food and money in it. It was my school back pack and I put granola bars in in once a week. I placed the wand in on of the main pockets. Carful put the wrinkled yellow sheet of paper that was the letter in my back pocket. I didn't change into PJs while reading the book. I out my red bandana around my neck and a leather jacket on. Grabbed the flashlight on my desk, I kept it incase of a black out and needed a light to usefor studding. I turned my rooms lights off and opens my window. 'What will I do if my parents find out? Lie' I thought tuing my black hair in a pony tAil after jumping out of my window. I sprinted for the forest with out a care. Once I was out if sight I tried to turn on my flashlight. The battery was dead. 'Great I'm out in the wood during a full moon. Your flashlight is dead and this might be a trick!' I thought. I remebered one of the spells for light. It was a harry potter one.

Taking the wand out I whispered "Lumos" and light came from the tip of the wand. I did have magic!

Then there was flapping of giant wings from after dinner. It was when I opened the book. Then a old voice spoke. "Ah, hello young sorceress. I see you found the wand merlin carved for you. He is an amazing warlock" a wise voice spoke. I turned to see a flying dragon. When I landed the ground shook like an earthquake for a moment. "Who are you?" I said scared

"I am the great dragon, you've heard of me from the old book your family has had for a long time. It was written by merlin himself! " the dragon said. He stuck his head towards me.

"Your real! I mean your from a book, how are you alive?"

"That young sorceress is not a book about a fantasy, but a book about history!" He said sternly. He looked like the great dragon in the painting in the book.

"Wait, my mom said we had the book in my family since the legend was told! It's history so merlin was real and so is magic! That means if that spell with light I just did was real, and that I'm desendents from merlin. You said merlin wrote the book. You used present tense when you first talked about merlin!" I said amazed. My favorite story was history!

"your are correct! Merlin is still alive, he actully still looks when he was in his youth. If I didn't know you or merlin, but saw you two, I would think your siblings. Your are just 16 and that the age Merlin and Arthur fist met. Also, You will not be teaching your self magic, Merli will. He has done it with your mother, your grandfather and birt great granmother. Your grand father had to be adopted because his mother couldn't keep him. He had to be protected and away from Morgana and Mordred. They however are alive." the great dragon said laying down in front of me. He actully didn't have bad breath like people use to believe. It smelled of mint. Sorry got distracted I have ADHD.

"Where Is merlin know and do I have to fight against the 2 triators of Camelot?" I asked. I actully was untested and sat down woth the dragon.

"Soon you will fight them. for Meelin, he will be in this area tomorrow night to teach you. im afriad are time is up! You've actully been dreaming but this conversation is real. You did find the letter and wand. Meet merlin here tomorrow night afree dinner!" The dragon said. He blew his breath towards me.

I woke on my desk. The letter and wand in my hand and the book as my pillow. It was 6:55.

'Crap! I hAbe to clean everything up before my parents wake up, or I'm dead!' I thought. i glued the secret area up with a glue stick. I put the wand and letter in my pillow case. And hopped in PJs and 'slept' until I heard my parents wake.


	4. Mom, breakfast, and wooden swords

I walked to the kitchen when I heard my parents get out of bed. I was hungry and I would need energy for tonight. It was the night I would learn magic from the most powerful warlock that ever walked the earth, and I was related to him!

"Melina, I know you spoke to Kilgharrah last night in a dream" my mother said once I grabbed a bowl for cereal. 'Uh, oh! I'm in trouble if she finds what I did to the book! I might have to make a fence in the back yard, like what dad did when he got into a fight in the roof of his house and chiped a tooth. His parents were so acrylic at him, the whole summer the could only make the fence.' I imagined. Yep, my dad did that when he was 13.

"Ok, you know I'm going tonight into the woods to learn magic from merlin. I want to learn magic. I knew a few spells from the letter" I spoke and 'crap the letter! She'll find out I dammed the book!'

"I know about the book and letter too. My side of the family has magic." She spoke sternly. "You actull know that your 16. You will have to quit school for learning magic. No buts" she said turning to the pantry.

'No more school! She can't… yeas she can she's you mom! Be happy. You were going to skip the last 2 grades because your the smartness there.' Thinking

My mom went into the pantry and came out with wooden swords. "We're going to learn swords play before you learn magic. This could save your life if your magic doesn't work. I'll turn yours into steel when you finish getting dressed. Your going to camp in the woods till fall, then your destny with Arthur's descendant will begin. I found the note when you left the room. You always use the barthroom when you wake up so it was pretty quick and easy." My mother said "eat, get dressed, and come out back for swords play" she left the kitchen.

I ate quickly.


	5. I Arrive in Camelot

I ran into my room. I put on my leather jacket, and red bandanna on my neck, a pair of blue jeans, and a blue tank top I packed my satchel. A phone charger, charing stick, my cell phone (which was shut off) some clothes, books and ext. Hygiene stuff. Then I put my satchel on my chair. I ran out the back door.

"Melina, your in good shape for practice and going into the woods, catch!" My mother said, throwing a wooden sword at me. I caught it, then because I'm clumsy, dropped it on my foot. I saw my dad, with a shovel, he was digging something out from under a tree we have in our back yard.I noticed a chest in the dirt. It had writing of the Old religion on it.

"First rule of swords play, keep your guard up!" My mother slashed the wooden sword at my legs, snapping me out of my thinking, I quickly blocked it. she and I kept going over the basics, then she swung at me, I blocked and then Unarmed her. I pointed the wooden sword tip at my mother's throat. "Athena, no one could beat me! Your the first one! Not even Merlin." Mum exclaimed. My sword dropped to the ground. I beat my- my mother is sword fighting when u never had picked up a sword!

"Melina, come here!" Dad said. I walked over to him, and saw the chest more clearly, I could read the writing on it. It was like I could read it like it was English, but it was the writing of the old religion. Why could I read it like it was English? "Your mother's side isn't the only one with magic. You see, I'm a Druid." My jaw almost hit the ground.

"What, no way! If you are, why do we live here, and not with the Druids?" I asked. He sighed and opened the chest, and started going through the belonging in it. His reply was the reason he left the druids, but was still one.

"Mordred. He found out that a druid had married the descendant of Merlin. Mordred knew that the children that they would have would have magic that could surpass Merlin. He wanted the child to be trained by Morgana is they had any. That druid was me, we found out a few weeks after we married that your mother was pregnant with you. We packed up our belongings and bought a house near the ruins of the kingdom of Camelot. The woods are magical, anyone who is with magic, or descended from Arthur can enter them. Anyone that is not in any of the castigator will be transported to the other side of the forest that is the non magical area. Athena, I wanted to give you some of my druid belonging before you leave. It's something that can keep you safe. Here it is!" He picked up a cloak, it was green and was about my size. It looked like it would keep me more warm than a jacket or a sleeping bag. "I wanted to give you this, it's enchanted to keep some one warm in the cold, and cool in the heat. I want you to keep it. It will help you stay warm at night. Now, go get packed. I will gather some spell books for you to give to Merlin. He might need them to help train you." My father smiled, handing me the cloak, and I nodded, grabbing it. I walked into the house into my room. I put some more stuff into my satchel, like the wand and the letter. I threw the Cloak over my shoulders, and tied the string together. I looked into my mirror.

Images appeared in my head, a man, 17 or 18, he looked like me, brown hair, blue eyes, he had a red bandanna like me, and a leather jacket. He raised his hand at something and his eyes glowed gold,like mine when I did a spell. "Astrice!" he yelled at a lady in a red torn dress. Was that Merlin against Nimueh? I think it was!

'Young Sorceress, you must leave soon' A voice said in my head. It was Kilgharrah, he must have been waiting for me in the forest for some reason. I relished something, I was laying on me bed and my clock read 4;45 pm. I cursed under my breath, I undid the cloak's string around my neck, and put my satchel on my shoulder. I then put the cloak back on. I walked into the kitchen to say good ye to my parents.

"Melina, please be careful. Morgana and Mordred might find out about you." My mother said, kissing my forehead as we stood on the back pouch of the house. My father handed me two books.

"These are healing,and defensive spells in the books. Please be careful." I nodded and walked to the forest, my mother had gave me a sword which was in a sheath on my belt. I waved and I ran into the woods. It was going to take me till morning to get to Camelot. As I ran I heard the flapping of wings again, I looked up but the woods were so thick, I couldn't see what it was. It was Kilgharrah, I found that out when I gor to a clearing.

"Young Sorceress, if you keep at this rate, you will get to Camelot in a day, if you now where it is." The dragon's voice boomed. That made me realize, I didn't know where I was going."I'll take will be abl to get to the kingdom half an hour before sunset."

"Your serious? I get to ride on your back" The dragon nodded. He extend his tail, and I walked up onto his back. I grabbed hold of back as he flew up. I looked down, the ground looked so tiny. I felt like I was invincible."Kilgharrah, how far till we reach Camelot? I'm anxious,." The dragon started to fly faster, as I gripped his back.

"Well, maybe ten minutes, you young sorceress are very tiny for some one with a huge destiny. You see, Arthur's descendants will arrive in a few weeks."

"Descendants? What? I thought there was only one!"

"Oh, no,there are two, both are different but stay at each others side. By the way, you may be the first dragon lord that is a girl, so a dragon lady, but i am not a horse Melina" the dragon chuckled. I looked into the distance, and saw a castle, we were almost there! "Looks like we will part ways for now after I land, but we will meet again young sorceress." The great dragon landed on a clearing near the kingdom. I jumped off, and looked at Kilgharrah.

"Thank you, Kilgharrah. I owe you one." I smiled at him, he smiled Back like a wise old started to fly up.

"Young Sorceress, you won't be the only apprentice of Merlin soon."

"What?" But the dragon didn't reply, he flew off, and left me standing in the clearing. I shrugged and walked to the kingdom. I walked through the town. I saw a blacksmiths shop, and thought of queen Gwen. She went though so much after Arthur died. I saw a shadow in a window of a tower. I had a feeling to run to the tower, which I did. As I ran, I suddenly stopped at a set of stairs. There was a old wooden sign that read, "Court Physician". I knew that's where Merlin was, in the room he slept in. I walked up the stairs, butterflies filling my stomach. 'Merlin, are you there?' I thought to myself, as I passed a puddle of water, I looked down and saw my eyes where gold.

'Who's there? Who are you?' a voice replied in my mind, it was the same as the man who fought Nimueh! Merlin!

'My name's Melina, my mother and father said I was old enough to learn from you, I'm Alana's Daughter! Your last student and descendant you taught.' I replied to him as I saw the door to the Physician. It suddenly opened and there stood Merlin, he looked exactly the same from my vision. I smiled as he saw me.

"How can you do that? I thought only druids could speech with their minds? Your Melina, right?" he asked. I nodded.

"My father is a druid. He gave me some books to give to you, and he gave me this enchanted cloak." I extend my hand, which he shook. He looked no older than 19. "Oh, and I was spouse to get here y mornign, but the great Dragon flew me on his back here!"

"He what? he never did that with me. He said he wasn't a horse." Merlin grumbler laughed.

"He said the same thing to me, but aloud me because he said I was the first dragon lady!" Merlin's jaw dropped.


End file.
